Two Royals and a Servant
by cristina reid
Summary: Warning SLASH! Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Cenred, Merlin/Arthur/Cenred, so now you know, this will have some awesome threesome between sexy men. So back away if that scares you. Lots of drama.
1. Chapter 1

This one will be short too. 5 maybe 6 chapters.

chapter1

How could this happen? It couldn't be happening. Was all Merlin thought as his arms were being lifted up then tied crossed above his head by two of Uther's knights towards the front of the castle. He and Arthur were careful. They had everything planned out so perfectly.

He stared down at the group of towns-people staring. Some with pity on their faces some with awe, the sadistic bastards smiling at Merlin with that evil gleam in their eye.

Merlin shut his eyes and lowered his head.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur was being held by two knights at the balcony, who he was forced to look upon the sight of Merlin being lashed by non other than his father. Uther loved sending pain to the weak, but Arthur knew he would love sending pain to Merlin even more.

Uther had caught Merlin and Arthur just minutes before locked in a love position in the princes chambers. The king was so furious, he didn't allow trial for the one who had corrupted his son and dragged him straight out to the front of the castle.

"Father please! I beg of you, don't do this?" Arthur yelled from the high tower.

Uther looked towards the balcony with narrowed brows and just flashed the leather whip in the air, resulting a loud swoosh sound. "Father please! I ordered him to my bed." Arthur quickly lied.

The king lifted his hand and Arthur trembled and quickly shut his eyes at the startling scream that met the air and .

XOXOXOXO

The carriage ride to Camelot had taken long than he thought it would, so Cenred sighed in relive when it finally stopped. But was very confused when his own knight spoke.

"Your majesty, there seems to be a situation in Camelot's court-yard."

The king's brows narrowed and he stood up. He slowly walked out of the carriage and shivered at the chilly spring air that blew his long wavy locks in his face. He squinted at the towns-people then slowly made his way over, ordering two of his knights to guard the goods in his carriage and the other two to follow him.

The people seemed to move aside automatically when they noticed a man looking too much like a nobel making his way through them. Cenred reached the front of show in no time. But it was a show it wouldn't want to see.

There being held by the arms with violent looking ropes and being beaten by none other than Uther Pendragon was the most beautiful sight this king ever saw.

The boy looked no older than 19 and had the most pale, and beautiful soft looking skin. His pink lips opened with every scream that escaped his mouth. His cheeks were soaked with the sad pained tears that escaped those precious looking, ocean-blue eyes.

Cenred flinched when the sound of the next hit could be heard even through-out the cheering of some of the towns-people. The king could almost feel the pain.

Cenred's brows narrowed when Uther suddenly wrapped the whip around the boy's neck then grabbed his raven colored hair and whispered in his ear. Cenred wondered what the man was saying. He wondered what the boy could have possibly done to deserve such a fate. Surely the boy's beauty couldn't be a sin.

Uther pulled away then looked down at the crowd. His eyes met Cenred's and he gestured for the King to join him on the stand. "Perhaps you would like to join me to show this abomination where he belongs?"

Cenred was speechless for a moment. He cleared his throat and tried to speak as normal as possible, so the crack in his voice wouldn't show his emotions. "While your offer is very...thoughtful, there are other issues I have come to discuss."

Uther slowly smiled. "That's fine with me." He pulled on the whip around the boys neck, who bit his lip trying to muffle his sobs. "I'll just leave you to the towns-people, let them decide your fate." With that, Uther let go of the whip around his neck, allowing the boy to cough and get air in his lungs. The king walked towards the stairs leading into the castle and gestured for Cenred to follow. Cenred gave the boy one more glance before following Uther inside.

XOXOXOXO

All through dinner, Cenred couldn't get the image of the boy out of his head. He had asked Uther what had happened and Uther's answer was that the boy brought shame upon Camelots crown. Cenred also noted how Prince Arthur had been silent through the whole conversation, but the prince wasn't important at the moment what was important was the boy outside. The boy...

Cenred almost lost his breath when he looked out the window inside the visitor chambers.

The boy who was right outside the chambers. The boy seemed to be either sobbing violently or shivering. Cenred shut his eyes and shook his head. It was nearly midnight and the boy was still bound with rope. Cenred could see the fruit and vegetables that were thrown by the towns people at the boys feet. Some of the food stood in the square where it seemed the people got board of throwing and just dropped the food on the ground to head home.

Cenred couldn't take anymore. If Uther would get angry, let him. Maybe the idiot would get a heart-attack and learn to treat everyone equally. The king made his way outside.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was freezing from head to toe. He could barely feel his body and to say he was hungry was a understatment. It was that morning that Arthur and he were caught in the act, and the two hadn't had breakfast then. Merlin barely had the chance to eat without actually being forced to starve. He sniffled shut his eyes. Usually people would exaggerate with the shattering of the teeth when they were chilly, but Merlin wasn't. He could feel his bottom lip trembling, he could feel his feet shaking and his arms were numb from being held up so long. The cuts on his back hurt more than getting stabbed with a sword...though he wouldn't know because he'd never been stabbed. But he had seen knights bigger and stronger than him screaming in pain after getting sliced in battle.

Merlin's body was sticky with the fruit that was thrown at him. His face was tear-stained and his heart was broken from having to take in so much in so little time.

Never had he felt so alone.

That was until he felt the warm hand under his chin. At first he thought it was his beloved. But to his surprise when Merlin opened his eyes, it wasn't Arthur but someone just as equally handsome. Just as equally beautiful and strong-looking. Just as royal looking. Merlin gulped.

Maybe this man was just like Uther. Maybe he came to teach Merlin a lesson to not sleep with royals.

The man pushed the wet tomato away from Merlin's forehead. "What's your name love?" He whispered.

Or not.

Merlin sniffled then took a deep breath. Don't tell him. Even though he's handsome, he's still a stranger. He could very well take you and feed you to creatures in the forest. "Merlin."

The man nodded then pulled out a small knife from his side. Merlin's breathing picked up and he was ready to break down to scream at the top of his lungs...

But the man didn't aim at him. The man reached up and with one slice cut the rope holding Merlin to the tall poles. Merlin gasped as he almost fell to the floor but the man held him and he fell into the mans' chest. Merlin quickly rolled in on the warmth, shivering and trying to lean in closer.

Merlin's blue eyes trailed up to meet the man's brown. "W-who are you?"

The man stared as if hypnotized by Merlin's beauty. "King Cenred."

Merlin blinked tiredly then nodded. The shock couldn't be seen on his face. "Why are you helping me?" He said low.

Cenred reached out and brushed Merlin's hair back with his fingers removing some of the food. He held the boy in one hand and pulled off his cloak with the other. Just as he got the cloak around the thin frame, Merlin almost dropped down to his feet.

Cenred quickly lifted him in his arms then carried him up the stairs inside the castle.

Neither noticed when Cenred passed the entrance Arthur, who had come down to check Merlin, was watching from the throne room with narrowed brows. His heart beat harder with the anger and jealousy he felt.

Merlin was his!

Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

chapter2

Merlin whimpered when he felt he was layed down on a soft bed, then he hissed when the cuts on his back rubbed against the bed cover. He opened his eyes to see Cenred walking over to him. The king sat on the edge of the bed and gently grabbed Merlin's chin.

"Drink."

Merlin was barely able to grab the tin cup as he took big gulps of the cool water and let it slide down his dry throat.

"Ah, slowly, slowly." Cenred whispered. He nodded when the boy shut his eyes and slowed his drinking.

Merlin pulled his mouth away from the cup and wiped his mouth with his hand. He sniffled. "Thank you."

Cenred nodded and lay the cup on a small table next to the queen sized bed. When he looked back at Merlin it was to see the boy big blue eyes surrounded by black lashes staring back at him.

"Why did you help me?" Merlin whispered.

Cenred sighed. "I don't believe a treasure such as yourself could have done something that deserves such a terrible fate." The answer sounded simple, but it wasn't. "In my kingdom, beauty isn't a crime." The king said low.

Merlin managed a small smile. "You're kind. Too kind and modest. But I'm afraid if Uther finds you helped me he'll send you back to your kingdom before you do...whatever it is you came to do." Merlin hissed again when he tried to sit up.

"Easy." The king whispered.

Merlin felt a shiver travel up and down his body when the king touched his arm. It confused the servant. No one made him feel that way except for Arthur. He stared into the kings eyes and felt his heart beat faster whan he realized how close they were.

Cenred's mouth was close to his cheek and Merlin had to close his eyes to help from feeling all the confusing emotions that belonged to Arthur. When the kings lips brushed his cheek sweetly, Merlin thought he died and was touched by an angel.

"In my kingdom, there is no such thing as modesty."

Merlin opened his eyes and slowly grabbed the kings gloved hand. "Thank you for your help. But I must go." He whispered, and no matter how much pain screamed in his body he stood up from the bed and walked out of the chambers.

XOXOXOXO

The next day, Merlin quickly and painfully made his way to the throne room where Arthur was having his lunch. When he entered, he thought his heart stopped when he saw Cenred and Uther sitting with the prince at the table. Merlin lowered his head and slowly walked behind Arthur's chair.

"I don't know how you got out of those bindings boy, but you better keep in mind there's more where that came from. Do I make myself clear."

Merlin suddenly couldn't gulp right and he felt a small bead of sweat trailing down the back of his neck. "Yes. Your Majesty."

"And don't think you are going to get so close to Arthur that easily. Get you sorry excuse for a body over to King Cenred."

Arthur's brow narrowed and he looked towards Uther. He missed the part where Cenred's and Merlin's eyes met each others. Merlin slowly made his way over behind Cenred's chair.

"Maybe the king can show you some manners while he is here." Uther said low.

Cenred gave a quick glance to Arthur before looking at Uther. The rest of lunch went by silently.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was carrying a case of Cenred's belongings from the carriage up to his temporary chambers when it happened. A hand slapped over his mouth and he was pulled into one of the chambers. He raised his hands trying to get the strong hands away resulting in the case of Cenreds treasures falling down a long flight of stairs.

Once inside the chambers the hands let go and Merlin let out a loud sob when lips gently met his neck. "Stop!"

"Merlin?"

Merlin froze and stood breathing heavy before he turned around and saw familiar blue eyes staring worried and blond hair.

Merlin shut his eyes and exhaled a breath then silently hissed. "Arthur." He breathed. "You will never know how much that hurt."

Arthur's mouth open in realization. "Oh, Merlin, I'm sorry. I didn't think. I just wanted t-to..."

Merlin gave a small smile. "To what?" He said low.

Arthur shook his head and leaned forward bringing his lips to Merlin's in a gentle kiss. He pulled away with a small smile. "That." He whispered.

Merlin smiled back and gave a small hum. "I like that."

"Yeah?"

Merlin nodded. "I miss you."

"I know the feeling." Arthur whispered. "Even though it's only been one and a half days, it feels like ten years. Especially when I was trying to sneak away from my father."

Merlin nodded again in agreement and understanding. "What are we going to do Arthur?"

Arthur shook his head. "I don't know. But give me time, I'll think of something."

Merlin reached up and caressed the blond princes cheek before sending another kiss to his lips. "I better go. You made me drop King Cenred's gold and if it gets lost, well... let's just say I know Uther won't hesitate to use that as another excuse for more punishment."

Arthur gulped. "I tried to stop him-"

Merlin brought his finger to Arthur's pink lips. "Sh. I know. Even the prince can't change the king's mind. Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Merlin-"

"Sh, sh." Merlin leaned in and gave the prince once last kiss. "Looks like we're going to have to find a new way to be together. Which means my prince, you meet me at the lake. Tonight at mid-night" With that, Merlin slipped out of the chambers leaving a breathless Arthur.

Review Please :)


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

Arthur waited impatiently all day for mid-night to come, so when everyone was in their chambers getting ready for the night, Arthur decided he would head to the lake early. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed to see Merlin, to hold Merlin.

But there was something that confused Arthur very deeply about the whole situation.

If Uther wanted, he could have sentenced Merlin to death, but he didn't. Instead he sentenced the boy to a painful lashing and let him walk free. Something was just off about it, Uther was never, ever the type of person to let someone go free.

So Arthur needed to warn Merlin, he needed to be sure that Uther wasn't watching him.

Arthur froze when he looked towards the grass just in front of the lake and saw a hint of raven black hair. The prince cleared his throat then used his fingers to make sure no hairs were sticking up from his head then slowly made his way over.

When the prince reached the edge of the lake, he cleared his throat again.

Merlin gave a small smile. "Your highness." He said low.

Arthur stared down at Merlin who hadn't even met his eyes yet. "I see I'm not the only one who couldn't wait. Our two minds think alike." He said low.

Merlin finally looked up at him with a smile. "It only proves it more."

Arthur reached down and grabbed Merlin's hands and helped him to stand. "Proves what?"

"That we're meant for each other." Merlin whispered back. His face only inches from Arthur's. It made the princes entire body scream especially the lower part.

"You look wonderful in the moonlight." The prince whispered.

Merlin's blush could be seen even through the dark night, this made Arthur chuckle. He wrapped his arms around the thin shoulders and planted a soft kiss near Merlin's ear.

XOXOXOXO

Cenred had been worried when he saw Merlin sneaking out of the castle so late. So he followed the boy. He watched the boy for about an hour, confused about why he would just sit near the lake so late at night and alone. But when he saw the other figure, the tall familiar blond figure, it made everything clear to the king.

It was made clearer when he watch Merlin snuggle in the arms of Prince Arthur. The way they hed each other, the way they looked at each other and spoke to each other. Cenred couldn't believe he didn't notice it before.

Could this be it? Could this be the reason the beauty was lashed just yesterday and yet he didn't seem to be any further away from the prince. The sentence of being in love with Arthur only seemed to bring them closer. More in love. More daring. But also stupid. It was stupid for the two to think that they'd be safe away from prying eyes.

Cenred sighed and shook his head as he watched the two walk in the water without removing their clothes.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin heard Arthur start to hum and then forced their bodies to move as if they were dancing with the small waves. Merlin didn't resist when Arthur brought his hands to the hem of his shirt then slowly lifted it over his head, instead he lifted his arms and allowed his shirt to be removed and thrown to the side, letting it float in the water then slowly sink.

Merlin repeated the process with Arthur's shirt. Then slowly bringing his mouth to the blonds chest and placing soft kisses. When the shirt was off all the way, Merlin let his hands explore the broad chest and shoulders that were at least half his own size. He continued placing soft kisses on Arthur's chest until he reached his neck. Merlin chuckled when Arthur shut his eyes gave a breathy moan.

Arthur looked down at him and gave a small laugh of his own. "Your mouth really does work wonders." He growled.

Merlin smirked. "You haven't seen anything yet." He slowly kneeled down to his knees and brought his hands to the prince's pants.

"Please don't do that while I'm here."

Both boys gasped and looked near the edge of the lake to see Cenred with his legs half way in the water.

Arthur helped Merlin back to his feet. "King Cenred. It's not what it looks like..." He cleared his throat.

Cenred shook his head and lightly rolled his eyes. "I'm not blind, Prince Arthur." The king said annoyed. "I know what I saw."

Arthur and Merlin glanced at each other.

"Is this the reason Merlin got lashed yesterday?"

Arthur's brows narrowed, his jealousy suddenly hitting hard. "Why would you care?"

Cenred shrugged and walked more inside the water. "Just wondering." He was now standing on front of the two. "You know you should be more careful. Unless you want Merlin here to end up getting punished more severe, I suggest finding somewhere more private to continue your affairs."

Arthur shook his head. "We don't need your help or your advice. Come on, Merlin." The prince grabbed Merlin's hand and pulled him out of the water.

"I think you do." Cenred said, as he followed the two. "More than you think."

Arthur turned around to yell but stopped in his tracks when Cenred literally bumped into him making their faces a few inches apart.

The king smiled. "I can make it worth your while."

Arthur's brows narrowed more. "How would you do that?"

Cenred tilted his head then suddenly ran a finger up Arthur's bare chest, making the prince shiver. "That, Arthur is a very good question."

Arthur blinked and one brow raised. "What are-"

Cenred raised a finger. "Sh. We both agree on the same thing. Why don't we just try and...make a deal, work it out?" He said low.

"Work what out?" Arthur said confused.

Merlin suddenly chuckled. When Arthur looked at him, he cleared his throat and looked the other way.

Cenred gave a smile. "It seems the more innocent one gets the idea."

Arthur looked back at the king with the same confusion on his face. Cenred inhaled deep and his eyes trailed down the princes pale body. Arthur's eyes suddenly widen.

Cenred smiled then shrugged.

Merlin faked a cough trying to stop his laughter.

"Stop it, Merlin, it's not funny." Arthur snarled.

Merlin broke out in laughter, making Arthur suddenly glare at him. The prince looked back at Cenred. "Look, thanks for the...offer, but we're doing fine on our own. I'm happy with just Merlin, and no one is going to put their hands on h-" The prince was caught off and his eyes widen when suddenly there were lips on his, and the lips _were not_ Merlin's.

Merlin suddenly stopped laughing, the jealousy hitting him harder than it did Arthur.

Cenred pulled his lips away with a soft sound leaving Arthur stunned in his place. The king looked toward Merlin who was staring at him with narrowed brows.

Cenred smirked. "More where that came from."

"God, that was the best kiss I have ever..."Arthur trailed when he was suddenly slapped by Merlin.

"What?"

Merlin stared with his arms folded. "Say it and you'll be taking care of yourself for a month."

Arthur laughed. "I can always get a replacement servant."

Merlin leaned close so his lips were an inch from Arthur's. "I wasn't talking about a servant." He said low.

Cenred's brows raised and he watched as Merlin grabbed his shirt from the water then headed back towards the grass. "He needs to be taught a lesson." The man said seductively.

Arthur glared at the man.

Review Please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: Real hard slash and language!

chapter4

"Merlin! Merlin come back!"

The boy stopped where he was walking and stood there until Arthur caught up. The blond smiled. "I didn't know you could get so jealous." He teased lightly.

Merlin stood frowning and crossed his arms at his chest.

There was a chuckle behind Arthur. "He's cute when he pouts."

Arthur's face suddenly turned serious and he turned to face the king. So he didn't see the face Merlin the made, the smirk that plastered his lips, the gleam in his eye. He didn't have time to stop his lover when Merlin walked passed him grabbed Cenred's face and brought their lips together in a wet and sloppy kiss.

The blond's eyes widen and he quickly contained himself, walked over to Merlin and pulled him away. Cenred stood stunned for a moment before that same wide smile crossed his lips.

Merlin shrugged. "Don't like it do you?" He tossed towards the blond.

Arthur opened his mouth but his words never escaped.

"Perhaps we should come to that agreement now." Cenred interrupted.

Arthur sighed and looked at the man. "You are a sick man, you know that?"

Cenred shrugged. "I like what I see." He said eyeing both boys.

Arthur suddenly felt shivers run down his spine. It was Merlin, leaning against him and suddenly kissing his neck. Then Cenred was in front of him kissing his jaw and nipping at his bare shoulder. Arthur could feel Merlin let his shirt drop back on the grass. Before he knew it, the blond prince couldn't hold his moans in. Merlin's lips so soft and gentle making their way to his mouth. Cenred's lips rougher and more tough and demanding nibbling at his ear.

The prince opened his eyes and suddenly they were all on the grass. Both Merlin and Arthur working to peel off the kings clothes. In no time, Cenred was laying with his bare, broad body glowing pale in the moonlight, almost as pale as Merlin's.

The king grabbed both Merlin and Arthur's heads and pulled them both in first grabbing Arthur's lips and enjoying the musky smell of the blond's wet body starting to dry and turn to sweat. Arthur's mouth was like a cave that was experienced because of the domination it gave back. Cenred wouldn't win with this one.

He pulled his lips away from Arthur's, staring the blond in the eye for a moment before pulling Merlin closer. Yes, this cave was touched yet somewhat inexperienced. It still had some learning to do, Cenred would be the teacher. Merlin's mouth was gentle, trying to keep up with the domination but far too slow. The boy was a panting mess before he knew it.

It seemed the king had done quite the job on the prince because he was coming back, demanding for more as he brought his mouth to the kings chest and sucked on the brown nipples. Cenred smirked into Merlin's mouth at the blonds attempts at joining the kiss, which Cenred couldn't say no to.

Merlin had never been in a three-way kiss, but considering what was happening, he would do it again. Two tongues in his mouth, both exploring like snakes during mating season... he heard Cenred's throaty moan and Arthur's whimper...

Merlin pulled away from the kiss and looked Arthur in the eye. The blond was panting wantingly. Yes, he wanted it. Merlin brought his lips to Arthur's neck and started planting soft wet kisses there, making the prince close his eyes and moan loud. He brought his hands to Arthur's hips and pulled him closer, bringing their already hard cocks to touch and making both gasp.

Cenred who made his way behind Arthur at the time, grabbed the blond's hair and pushed him down so he was on all fours. The prince grunted and he stared Merlin in the eye as it happened. Arthur felt himself being penetrated for the first time, and it hurt like hell. He dug his nails in the wet grass and yelled a little too loud for any of the liking, especially for Cenred who slapped a hand over the blond's mouth.

They froze for a moment before a smile came to Merlin's lips, he lifted a finger and brought it to his lips with a silent, "Sh."

Cenred removed his hand and grabbed Arthur's hips, then biting his bottom lip the king pushed himself the rest of the way in, in one thrust, making Arthur lifted himself to lean up on his knees. Merlin looked Arthur in the eye before leaning down.

Arthur never felt so much pain. Why hadn't Merlin told him it hurt so much? It literally felt like someone stuck a sword inside him, only it wasn't pointy and after a few seconds Arthur found himself humping the air, wanting the hard cock in him to move, do...something.

He was going to kill Merlin...Arthur's eyes trailed his lover's as Merlin leaned down. Then... ok, Arthur was _not_ going to kill Merlin. His lover's hot mouth on his cock was even apologize.

He reached out and grabbed Merlin's bobbing head as he felt Cenred start pumping inside him. Arthur's mouth open letting out a silent gasp at the pain of being penetrated for the first time, yet the pleasure it sent through out his body and the lust he felt of owning Merlin, the proof between his knees at that moment.

He felt Cenred dig his nails in his hips and start moving faster as the king leaned in and bit his shoulder. Suddenly they were all panting and moaning loud, not caring who heard and for the moment not caring who saw.

Arthur felt himself cum and gasped even louder when he felt Merlin sucking him making sure to grab everything. The burnet stood on his knees and stared Arthur in the eye teasingly.

That's what it took for Arthur to lose it. He grabbed the boy turned him and pushed him on all fours then thrust inside him. Arthur frowned at feeling Merlin stretched, the boy didn't seem in pain.

Merlin chuckled under him. "That was the whole point of sucking you." He seemed to answer the blond's question.

Arthur smiled. Oh well, skip the pain, go straight to pleasure, Merlin will be begging either way. So he started with a slow rough pace. Slowly pulling out then slamming back in, and like he guessed, Merlin screamed in pleasure.

That's what Arthur lived for.

He felt Cenred quicken his pace, no doubt the man was close to his own sexual high, but Arthur wasn't complaining, his two lovers had worn him out, and Cenred's rough pacing was making his job easier inside of Merlin.

Arthur leaned down and grabbed Merlin's dripping hard cock in his fist and started pumping. But leaning down had caused something better. He felt Cenred hit a spot inside him, he had no one idea what it was, but it was _the_ best pleasure he'd ever felt.

"Fuck! Harder." The blond breathed.

And Cenred did. He pushed himself inside the blond until he couldn't go any deeper and the king felt himself cum deep inside the body. His exhausted body falling on top of Arthur's.

Arthur felt Merlin cum in his hand, tighten around his cock and that was all it took for the "innocent" prince to come to his edge. His mouth open wide in a loud gasp and he fell on top of Merlin's thin body.

They stood laying there, a pile of hard porn men in a sweaty mess unable to move... well, Merlin couldn't move, but for a different reason.

He groaned under the men. "Could you both get off me?"

A/N: Fuck! That was... Damn!  
Review Please :)


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5

Arthur went into the throan room the next morning. He was told that he, his father and Cenred would be having breakfast. He walked in and saw Cenred already sitting at the table, Uther sat at the head of the table and Merlin stood beside Cenred's seat, with his hands folded in front of him. Arthur cleared his throat then walked towards the seat on the opposite side of where Cenred sat.

Uther's brows narrowed lightly with concern. "Son, are you alright?"

The blond gulped dryly then took a glance at Merlin, who seemed to not want to make eye contact with anyone then he looked at his father. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Uther stared. "You are walking with a limp." He pointed out.

Arthur then eyed Cenred, who suddenly gave a breathy laugh. The blond prince cleared his throat again then looked back at Uther. "Um... yeah, I got a terrible cramp this morning. Must've pulled a muscle..."

Uther sighed. "Me and King Cenred were just discussing the treaty. We have decided that in order to bring our kingdoms together, we would have to combine our people."

Arthur stared. "Combine?" He asked confused as he reached out and grabbed some grapes from the center of the table.

Uther nodded. "Yes. We will send some of the villagers to live in Essetir and Cenred would do the same here."

Arthur looked towards the other king, who was sitting back in his seat and staring with that same hungry look from last night and a smirk on his luscious lips... What could Arthur say? He couldn't just yell out that the idea might be a bad one, not that his father would listen with reason, but Arthur was confused at the moment. Last night... it was magical.

Does one really live in the heat of the moment and let someone you truly don't trust...pound inside you and ravish your mouth...?

Arthur had to hold in the moan in his throat. He cleared his throat and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Damn! Way to give yourself away, letting your voice rasp like that. Not to mention your father noticed your limp.

Cenred snapped his fingers, bringing Arthur out of his thoughts. The blond saw Merlin walk towards the king and pick up the pitcher then pour some water into Cenred's goblet.

Merlin finally looked up at Arthur and gave a small smile.

Uther suddenly scoffed as he watched the servant walk. "Is everybody walking with this limp? You'd think you had a origy."

Merlin's smile quickly faded and he looked towards the king, Arthur spit the water out of his mouth he'd just drank and Cenred's eyes widen as he too looked at Uther.

XOXOXOXO

Merlin was in Cenred's chambers putting clean sheets on the bed when the door open. He looked towards the door to see Cenred slam it shut with one hand then looked at Arthur.

"You think a prince could hide the fact that he'd had sex a full day afterwards."

"Me! If you hadn't been so rough last night... or at least give a warning before you decided to take someone's virginity."

Cenred burst out laughing then walked over to the table and poured himself a goblet full of wine.

"You think my father finding out about last night is funny?"

Cenred sipped his wine then lay the cup back on the table. "No. I think you calling yourself a virgin is funny."

Arthur shook his head. "What would you call getting someone's cock stuck up your ass for the first time?"

Cenred walked over to his drawer as he pulled out his cloak to get a clean one. He turned and glanced at the prince. "I called that sex. But you... Prince Arthur, are no virgin. And the proof is standing right there." He used his head to gester to Merlin who stare at their argument with raised brows.

"You had sex with Arthur didn't you, Merlin?"

Merlin gulped. "...Yes...well actually, he had it with me..."

Cenred shrugged then looked at Arthur. "Same thing. Doesn't matter how you had the sex, it's counts if you did it."

"I say, you should've still been gentle." Arthur argued still.

Merlin laughed and the prince glared.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're pouting." Merlin stated.

"I am not pouting."

"Yes you are." Cenred chuckled.

Arthur glared at the king then looked back at Merlin. "And I don't know why you're so calm. You almost gave us away."

"What!" Merlin said, his smile suddenly fading.

"You were limping too Merlin. don't you deny it."

"As I recall, Arthur, I have an excuse. Remember? There are still open wounds on my back. And last night neither one of you helped when you both were twice as rough with me!"

The two royal's smiles suddenly faded.

Arthur stared for a moment before he remembered. He took a deep breath. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I-I didn't think. Why...why didn't you tell us?"

Merlin shrugged. "I don't know. I.. I just wanted to try something new, and last night I took the chance. And I liked it."

Arthur's brows shot up.

"I didn't want it to stop." Merlin said lower.

"You liked it?" Arthur repeated.

Merlin suddenly smiled and nodded. "It was amazing. And..." He took a deep breath. "I don't want it to stop."

Cenred looked towards Arthur.

"Could you two please just... don't stop fighting." Merlin begged.

Cenred stared. "What?"

Merlin chuckled. "I like it. It feels... real. I can be with both of you. I _want_ to be with both of you. And you two fighting well...it's like we're all a couple. Only instead of a couple, we're a team." He frowned. "Though I'm not sure that's the right word."

"Merlin?"

The boy's blue eyes trailed to Arthur's slightly darker blue.

"Is that really what you want?"

Merlin gulped again then took a deep breath. "I-I do."

Arthur took a deep breath then looked at Cenred, grabbed the King's hand then pulled him towards Merlin. Arthur sent a kiss to his love's lips. "I love you. You know I'd do anything to make you happy."

Merlin nodded. "I know." He whispered.

"Then you know I would say yes. I'd say yes if you asked me to jump in the ocean and catch a mermaid...or collect pearls. Whatever you want."

Merlin nodded again.

Arthur smile then looked towards Cenred. "And you should know that as well. I try to make Merlin as happy as he can be. so I won't take you hurting him."

Cenred nodded in understanding. "I could never hurt such a treasure. But your father will." Cenred looked towards Merlin. "So I suggest we do this. We escape. The three of us."

"What?" Arthur breathed.

Cenred nodded again. "Tomorrow, I will sign the treaty. If we leave afterwards, we can leave both kingdoms to Uther and Morgana. Uther can stay in Camelot and Morgana can take over Essetir."

A/N: Ohhhh, these three, I just don't know what to do with them. They're tooooo adorable. Review Please :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry I took so long. I got college now, then I caught a terrible fever with asthma attacks every other hour. I'm back, don't worry. XOXO.  
Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews, except for one. GUEST who says, "I am a foul minded creature who needs to get help!" Yeah, you seriously wasted your time on that review, because I'm still writing this story and... thanks to you, I'm making it even longer. Yup, more SEX between three MEN. YUUUMMY! I need help? Well, I never said I was sane, did I? Bad for you, GREAT 4 US. I just don't understand why anyone would read all five chapters just to write a flame. STUPID! Apparently you liked my work soooo much, you couldn't stop reading. When I become a famous writer, you'll be the first to receive my book, and the movie.

chapter6

"Arthur, do you really think this is a good idea?" Merlin turned around from where he was facing the tall dresser to look at Arthur, who was standing and looking out through the balcony. Merlin blinked. "Arthur?" He said low.

The blond blinked and looked towards his love. "I've never been so sure about something, Merlin."

The younger only stared.

Arthur licked his bottom lip then walked over to the boy. "You are the reason I'm doing this Merlin." He said low, then grabbed Merlin's hands in his. "My father flogged you once already because of what we have. Who's to say he wont do it again?"

Merlin shook his head. "Don't do this for me, Arthur..."

"Or even kill you?" The blond finished. "My father will not let any servant, let alone a male one come between Camelot's prince and future."

Merlin shook his head again, irritated. "Arthur, don't do this for me. Don't give away what you have to-"

"I already made my choice." The blond said low as he walked back over to the king sized bed. "My heart, at the moment feels bigger than Camelot herself." He looked back at Merlin. "I won't deny my feelings and I won't deny you a life of happiness or freedom."

The boy looked down at the clothes in his hands and gnawed his bottom lip.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered. Merlin looked back up to see Arthur smiling. "Don't you understand how much I love you? I want to make you happy and-"

He didn't get to finish, because at that moment he had a handful of Merlin in his arms. Merlin's soft lips on his, taking charge. The boy pushed Arthur on his back on top of the bed, ever letting go of their lips. The prince could feel Merlin's breathing heavy. The boy was like a hungry lion chasing a mate in the jungle. Merlin quickly pulled his lips away and fumbled with Arthur's shirt, which was thrown aside with no struggle. Merlin brought their lips back together in a hungrier kiss, moaning loud and breathing heavy through his mouth as he started on the prince's pants.

"Arthur..." He breathed, then brought their lips back together. "Take me." He whispered.

The prince didn't have to be told twice. Hell, he didn't have to be told once. He flipped them over and started ravishing the boy's neck and throat, then trailing his lips and started nibbling at Merlin's ear, making Merlin's eyes flutter shut. The boy moaned again as he felt his lover start pulling at his pants. Before he knew it, Merlin was in the flesh and Arthur's lips were trailing down his stomach, touching his thigh then...

Merlin gasped when he felt the hot mouth on his hard cock. He grabbed Arthur's blond, silky hair and gave it a pull when the prince's head started bobbing up and down, then making Merlin loose his breath when he felt one finger enter him.

Arthur pulled his mouth away and stared at Merlin as the boy moaned and gasped at his finger moving inside him.

"Arthur please... just..."

Arthur removed his finger, then leaned back up so his face was over Merlin's again. "I don't want to hurt you more than you already are." He whispered.

Merlin shook his head angrily, then reached up, grabbed Arthur's head and brought their lips together in the same hungry kiss. Making no room for argument, he wrapped his legs around the blond's thighs and pulled him closer. Merlin gasped when Arthur's hot, thick cock touched his thigh. When he pulled his lips away, Merlin gave Arthur the chance to look between them and guide himself inside Merlin with one thrust.

Merlin's toes curled and he pulled Arthur closer, wiggling himself then bringing their lips back together in a wet kiss. He nibbled and gnawed and sucked at Arthur's full bottom lip. The tension became too much, the feel of his stomach twisting the pain and pleasure. Merlin felt tears prickle his eyes as Arthur started pounding inside him. The pleasure becoming too much making him cum with a scream.

Arthur pulled his lips away, he wanted to see Merlin's face, Merlin's eyes. He wanted to see the pleasure he knew he always caused Merlin. The blond leaned down and kissed the tears trailing his lover's face. Arthur bit his bottom lip at the pleasure Merlin sent him. The boy's heat around him, it made the pleasure hit Arthur hard in the heart, and the stomach. Arthur felt his intestines twist and he steadied himself as he cock pulsed and emptied deep inside his lover. He watched as Merlin just lay there, head thrown back in the prince's pillow, on his king sized bed, in his chambers.

Arthur couldn't be happier. He couldn't be more in love.

The prince's brows lightly narrowed and a small smile plastered his lips. "Marry me, Merlin."

The servant's eyes snapped open and he stared wide-eyed at the prince above him. "What?" He whispered.

Arthur took a few deep breaths then gulped dryly, trying to catch his breath. "I...want you...to marry me." Arthur blinked rapidly then leaned closer to Merlin. "Please." It wasn't a beg, more of an order, which made Merlin smile. The boy opened his mouth...

"What about me?"

Both boy's heads snapped towards the chamber door. Arthur quickly pulled away from Merlin and throw the huge covers to hide his lover's body.

Cenred chuckled amused. "As I recall, Arthur, I already saw everything Merlin has, last night. Remember?" The king's smile slowly faded and he stared at Merlin then Arthur. "I see you have an...angagement." He cleared his throat then tried to stand tall. But it didn't hide his vulnerability. "I will leave Camelot as soon as possible." He glanced down at the stone floor, trying to look anywhere but at the two boy's eyes. "You two deserve happiness... I am happy for you." With that, he turned and walked towards the door.

"Wait! Wait, Cenred!"

Arthur eyed Merlin, who was staring with the same wide eyes when the prince had just proposed. Merlin gulped then looked back at the king. "P-please don't go?"

Cenred exhaled through his nose. "Why?"

Cenred turned and looked from Merlin to Arthur. "You have him. He loves you. He wanted to marry you."

"I still do." Arthur argued.

Merlin looked at his lover, who suddenly stared back. "Merlin, three years is not enough, I want more." He gulped nervously. "Running away can give us that. We can be together, get married. No one will judge us. We'll be free."

Merlin smiled. "Arthur, we can be together when you become king. You will change the rules. Right now, Camelot needs y-"

"No!" The blond argued back even angrier. He desperately sat next to Merlin and quickly grabbed his hands then brought them to his lips. "I need you. I want you. I'm tired of always putting everyone else's happiness before ours, Merlin."

"Arthur-"

"Merlin." Arthur whispered dangerously. "Either you love me or you don't."

Merlin blinked taken aback. "Of course I love you." He whispered back. "How could I not?"

"Then come with me." Arthur said, then he smiled. "We can go far." He jumped off the bed and pointed towards the balcony where the sun rose every morning. "We'll live somewhere, where we get a view of the sea and the sun rising and setting everyday."

Merlin smiled.

"We can build a house." Arthur said happily. Then he frowned. "No." He breathed. "A kingdom."

Merlin laughed. "What?"

"What is wrong with this boy?" Cenred said as he folded his arms and watched the prince open the dresser and throw the clothes he grabbed on the bed.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "Well, get up! We have to get going."

Merlin blinked amused. "Arthur, we'll need more than just clothes to survive."

The blond nodded. "Yeah. Merlin get dressed. Cenred?"

The king looked at the boy confused.

"You don't have to get rid of your kingdom."

"What?" The man said even more confused.

Arthur smiled madly. "We can live in Essetir. You won't have to get rid of the kingdom. We can have an army and be together."

Cenred stared. What was wrong with this boy? Was he really that much in love with the servant, Merlin? He would give everything up, just like that? "Pendragon, you are one mad character, you know that?"

Arthur smiled.

"What do you suppose we do once we get to Essetir? Start a war with Camelot?" He said sarcastically.

The blond's smile faded. "Why would we do that?"

Cenred tilted his head. "Let me see, "_King Cenred walks into Camelot and steals a servant, along with the prince"." _The king then frowned. "That doesn't exactly sound like something Uther would just let happen."

"He doesn't have to know." Merlin suggested. He looked around the chambers. "We will leave first thing in the morning, then Cenred can leave at night."

The king shook his head. "Too suspicious." He stood quiet for a few seconds before smiling. "I will leave in the afternoon. You two will leave at mid-night. Ride a horse past the lake then to the Caves of Aspire. I will be waiting there with a carriage and my knights. From there, we will ride to Essetir."

Review Please :)


	7. Chapter 7

chapter7

Uther watched as Cenred's men took everything into the carriages. The king was very annoyed and irritated, he had hoped to have King Cenred stay a while longer so they could make more plans on how to combine their kingdoms. But the king had gotten an urgent letter from his trusted advisor back from Essetir.

Cenred turned around and eyed Merlin and Arthur, who were standing on the bottom step that led inside the castle, before the king looked to Uther in front of himself. "I am truly sorry about this. But duty calls when it comes to being king, as you already know."

Uther hummed and nodded. He sent out his arm and grasped Cenreds in a shake. "As a new friend to Camelot, I would like to give you something. A gift."

"Really?" Cenred said with a small smile.

Uther suddenly gave an evil smirk and snapped his fingers.

There was a suddenly scream and Cenred frowned and looked behind Uther when two knights grabbed Merlin. "The boy?" Cenred said confused.

Uther shrugged. "I saw how you desire him. Don't try to deny it." Uther added when Cenred shook his head.

"Father! Father what are you doing!" Arthur ran forward and tried to grab Merlin, but instead three knights grabbed the prince.

Uther stared angrily. "You didn't really think I'd leave him around to sabotage my future plans for Camelot, did you?"

Arthur stared with anger in his eyes and his mouth sightly open in a snarl.

"You really did." Uther chuckled. "After what I caught the two of you doing, you really thought I'd let the boy stay in Camelot." He shook his head. "You may leave." He told Cenred.

Merlin kicked, trying to strike the two knights holding him when he was lifted inside the carriage. Cenred eyed a fighting Arthur when Uther turned and watched in satisfaction as Merlin struggled to get back out of the carriage. Cenred shook his head at the blond warningly. Arthur kicked out and had a good hit in the knights private area. The prince ran towards the carriage and Cenred scoffed and rolled his eyes annoyed.

He went after Arthur and grabbed his shoulder in a harsh grip and pushed him away from the carriage. The king then went inside the carriage and watched with a wince as the prince was grabbed roughly and held back, while the carriage rode away.

The king sighed in relieve and sat back in his seat. He turned to Merlin when he heard the boy sniffle. Cenred sighed again. "Don't do that. Everything will be fine."

"You don't know that." Merlin whimpered as he looked out the opposite window from the carriage. "I may never see Arthur again. " He whispered.

"Yes you will. All he has to do is go with the plan. The only thing different is he'll have to go alone. Which is a good thing." Cenred tried to sound happy. "With you, the young prince would be slower. Now he can get around quicker and more secretly..."

Merlin shook his head. "You don't know if he'll actually come." He said low.

The king smiled sadly. "Yes I do. And I'm sorry to say, but I envy him for it."

Merlin blinked confused then looked at Cenred. The king reached out and dried his tears with his thumb. "Arthur loves you too much to just let someone take you from his arms. I saw it last night when he looked at you. When he proposed. When he asked you to run with him. That's true love." He chuckled. "Hell, I can't keep up with the boy."

Merlin eyed the king's dark eyes.

"Trust me Merlin, Prince Arthur would kill for you." The king assured.

Merlin blinked then turned towards the window again. He knew that already, he just wished there wasn't that small amount of doubt inside his chest.

XOXOXOXO

Once they had Arthur calmed inside his chambers, Uther was making his way back to the throne room when he heard someone call.

"You majesty!"

The man turned to see two of his knights walking towards him.

"Your majesty, we have urgent news."

"What is it?"

The knight on the left exhaled. "It might harm Camelot if we don't say, yet it might harm Camelot if we do."

Uther stared angrily. "What is it?" He said again. "Surley if something brings harm to Camelot I want to know, and if you don't tell me, that would make you an accomplice to said harm."

The knights looked at each other before looking back at Uther. "Your majesty, you must understand if you try to stop him he just might turn against Camelot, himself."

Uther's brows narrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

The knight on the right inhaled. "It's something we heard King Cenred said to Prince Arthur."

"What can King Cenred possibly say to Prince Arthur that would make him betray Camelot?"

"Your majesty... Prince Arthur is in love with the servant you gave to King Cenred."

Uther rolled his eyes. "I will be in the throne room if you have anything new to tell me." He turned.

"Your majesty! Prince Arthur may be planning to run away and find the servant!" The knight said urgently.

Uther stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to his men. "What are you talking about?"

The knight cleared his throat. "Today... in the square... when Cenred walked past the prince, I heard him whisper something."

"Get on with it!" Uther said even more angry

"King Cenred told Arthur..."we can still meet in the caves, you can still be together"."

Uther stared for a moment. "How does that prove-"

"Your majesty, Prince Arthur has packed a travel bag."

Uther stared. "How would you know that?"

"That... is of no importance. But, no one has heard of the Prince going for a hunt. Usually when he will be riding the whole castle knows about it a few days before." The knight stared shaky when Uther stared with hatred. "...Not t mention, you are always the very first to know." The knight finished.

Uther stared again before he slowly nodded. "I see where you may be concerned in this matter." He blinked. "Meet me in the throne room."

Review Please :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Writers block.

chapter8

The carriage stopped and Cenred got out first then he reached his hand inside the small carriage door. Merlin's delicate fingers grabbed the hand and he walked out next. The people of Essetir suddenly stopping and staring at the site of their king bringing someone home from his trip. Not just any someone, the boy was beautiful but didn't seem to belong to any crown. The look of his clothes and his dirt stained face, the boy walked with a slight limp and slouched.

Cenred pulled the boy towards the castle doors which opened upon their arrival. The moment they reached inside the castle there were servants and maids at their feet; pulling off Cenred's dirty boots and switching them for some clean, a bowl of fruit was brought almost touching Merlin's nose. He thoughtfully grabbed a grape and brought it to his mouth.

"My Lord, I knew you would come so I got you a bath ready." One of the maids said and bowed as she handed the king a cup with water.

Cenred grabbed the cup and drank it in one gulp. He then looked to Merlin. "Would you like to wash, my love?"

Merlin didn't look at the king but instead looked down at his dirt stained hands and slightly torn shirt. He gently nodded, still not looking up.

"Take Merlin to my chambers, have some clothes brought for him." Cenred ordered and gently nudged the boy forward.

Merlin followed the maid up some stairs and to the tallest door down the corridor. The door was opened and Merlin gasped silently. The king's chambers were even bigger than Camelot's throne room. This surprised Merlin, Cenred did not seem the kind of king that would go for luxury, he was more of a king that would go for power.

"His majesty has insisted you join him for dinner." The maid says as she holds the knobs to the double doors of the chamber. "The clothes are inside that drawer." She pointed, smiling. "Will you be needing anything? Perhaps some fruit? They're in season, very juicy."

Merlin turned to the young woman and smiled back. "What's your name?"

The woman smiled a little more. "Emily."

Merlin nodded. "I won't be needing anything, Emily. Thank you."

Emily nodded and pulled the doors closed, leaving Merlin inside alone.

XOXOXOXO

Arthur had to stop for a rest. He had run for a few miles and when he came to a stream, he just had to take a drink. So he didn't deny his thirst, and he found himself soaking his face and arms, and drowning himself in the cool liquid.

The blond looked behind him and gulped nervously. He knew he was being followed by the king's men, which was why he left his ride behind, along with some of his much-needed supplies, water included.

XOXOXOXO

The four knights all jumped off their horses, the first walking up to the white horse tied with rope to a tree. The man exhaled and looked around the empty forest. "We lost him. We can't continue forward unless we know where he is heading.

There was a sound of horse hooves and the knight looked back, not showing surprise as the king spoke. "Of course we know where he is going. He's going after that boy. If we don't reach him before that, we will have to go to war with king Cenred to get what is rightfully mine."

Review Please :)


End file.
